zelda_dungeon_informfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild Wii u
Story Since time immemorial, legends have recorded the conflicts between the kingdom of Hyrule and Calamity Ganon, an ancient evil. Each time Ganon appeared, he was defeated by a princess descended from the Goddess Hylia alongside the hero who is her champion. One of these legends occurred long ago in ancient times.14 During these ancient times, Hyrule was at peace as an advanced civilization. Using their knowledge of technology, they decided to prepare themselves for Ganon's return by creating machines; they created four massive animal-like machines called the Divine Beasts, as well as an army of autonomous, mechanical soldiers called Guardians.15 Upon Ganon's return, four great warriors were given the titles of champions and tasked with piloting the Divine Beasts, who unleashed a direct attack on him, while the princess and her hero used the Guardians to protect them so the hero could strike Ganon down with the Master Sword, and the princess used her inherited power to seal Ganon away.16 10,000 years later, the kingdom of Hyrule had reverted to a medieval state.17 Upon reading the prophecies their ancestors had left behind, they learned the signs of Ganon's return and recovered the Divine Beasts and Guardians after excavating land throughout the kingdom.18 Key members of Hyrule's various races—Daruk, a warrior of the mountainous Goron, Mipha, a princess of the aquatic Zora, Revali, the most skilled archer among the bird-like Rito, and Urbosa, the chief of the desert-dwelling Gerudo—were assembled to pilot the Divine Beasts as the new champions, while Princess Zelda and Link, her appointed knight, attempted to stop the evil using the same strategy as their ancient predecessors.19 However, Ganon appeared from beneath Hyrule Castle and took control of the Guardians and Divine Beasts, turning them against Hyrule. In the "Great Calamity" which followed, the king, champions, and everyone in the Castle were killed, the castle town was destroyed, and Link was gravely wounded defending the princess; the entire kingdom was utterly devastated.20 However, Zelda survived and, after having Link taken to safety, faced Ganon alone, using her magic to restrain him within the castle walls.21 In the present day, 100 years later, an amnesiac Link awakens from within the Shrine of Resurrection. A mysterious female voice guides him to the now ruined kingdom of Hyrule where he meets an old man who, after helping Link adjust to the ruined world, reveals himself to be the restless spirit of King Rhoam, the last King of Hyrule. The king explains to Link that Ganon has been sealed in Hyrule Castle for one hundred years, and that his awakening was guided by Princess Zelda, but Ganon has continued to grow in power, and the king pleads for Link to defeat him before he breaks free and destroys the world.22 Link goes to Zora's Domain, Goron City, Rito Village, and Gerudo Town, regaining his memories of the champions as each member of the respective races helps him board each of the Divine Beasts to purge the machines of the monsters that Ganon had created to kill the champions. The champions' spirits are released along with their Divine Beasts, and after offering their powers to Link they pilot them once again, preparing them to attack Ganon once Link storms Hyrule Castle. As Link travels the world, he also comes across key areas that he and Zelda traveled to in the past, eventually regaining all his memories. After obtaining the Master Sword from the Lost Woods, Link defeats Ganon with help from the Divine Beasts, but Ganon survives and manifests himself in his true form: an ethereal monster of pure hatred and malice called Dark Beast Ganon. Using Light Arrows provided by Zelda, Link defeats Ganon and Zelda destroys him with the last of her divine power, restoring peace to Hyrule and allowing the spirits of King Rhoam and the champions to finally depart. In the epilogue, Zelda, while noting that Ganon is gone for the time being, realizes that Hyrule must be rebuilt and that she and Link must begin the process themselves.23 Gameplay The game begins with a voice summoning Link to awake in a desolate cave. Wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, Link will awake within the Shrine of Resurrection. Wander over to a nearby pedestal to collect the Sheikah Slate, a mysterious tablet that will guide you along on your quest. This will trigger a nearby door to open up you gains conrol of the hero link next the player see a few wooden objects the players can interact with them like preuasy zelda games and with to Treasure Chests for cloths Sheikah Pedeastal players are promted to active it leading sun light Characters * Link * Old Man * Korok * Hestu * Mezer * Tasseren * Rensa * Hino * Sagessa * Darton * Shibo * Brokka * Paya * Impa * Cado * Pikango * Ollie * Trissa * Rola * Lasli * Traveler * Calip * Teli * Narah * Nebb * Sophie * Senna * Sayge * Aster * Leop * Prima * Uma * Thadd * Nat * Meghyn * Tamana * Pruce * Garill * Celessa * Bugut * Claree * Great Fairy * Cotera * Ledo * Prince Sidon * Russ * Torfeau * Tona * Gruve *Laruta *Kodah *Kayden *Douma *Marot *Cleff *Reagah *Dento *Bazz *Ledo *Tona *Torfeau *Jiahto *King Dorephan *Fronk *Laflat *Seggin *Gaddison *Muzu *Yammo *Branli *Rex *Jana *Hudson *Hoz *Khini *Nobo *Aya *Robbie *Jerrin *Chabi *Karsh *Lawdon *Kass *Yolero *Ami *Gotter *Lake Tower *Lake Hylia *Bridge of Hylia *Faron Woods *Suzuna *Totsuna *Chumin *Blynne *Phanna *Perosa *Padok *Brigo *Prissen *Domidak *Koko *Cado *Cottla *Mellie *Nanna *Haite *Canni *Myti *Embry *Trott *Aliza *Juannelle *Harlow *Danton *Monkton *Harry *Mary *Varke *Kaysa *Geggle *Kenyo *Sho *Dabi *Chork *Toren *Ena *Lester *Galli *Ponthos *Ariane *Gesane *Mazil *Fyson *Verla *Cecili *Jogo *Huck *Misa *Cree *Kotts *Notts *Kheel *Amali *Kima *Bohrin *Jengo *Greyson *Pelison *Dorill *Axyl *Krane *Bludo *Yunobo *Volcon *Tray *Ramella *Rogaro *Pyle *Offrak *Tanko *Aji *Slergo *Fugo *Rohan *Bargoh *Lonni *Izra *Leekah *Spoone *Parcy *Mina *Mils *Karin *Wabbin *Perda *Zyle *Plaffe *Pirou *Calisa *Lukan *Ripp *Strade *Guy *Rhondson *Emri *Nobiro *Benny *Malanya *Mei *Spinch *Kampo *Cima *Anly *Letty *Regan *Numar *Zuta *Garini *Chessica *Rozel *Sebasto *Kiana *Kinov *Cloyne *Armes *Mubs * Quest Items # Sheikah Slate # Paraglider # Hestu's Maracas # Items * Heart Container * Stamina Vessel Armor * Well-Worn Trousers * Old Shirt Locations * Shine of Resurrection * Great Plateau * Temple of Time * Oman Au Shrine * Ja Baij Shrine * Owa Dalm Shrine * Keh Namut Shrine * Dueling Peaks * Ree Dahee Shrine * Ha Dahamar Shrine * Dueling Peaks Stable * Kakariko Bridge * Kakariko Village *Hateno Tower *Hateno Village *Myahm Agana Shrine *Daka Tuss Shrine *Sheh Rata Shrine *Woodland Tower *Soh Kofi Shrine *Lanayru Tower *Inogo Bridge *Luto's Crossing *Great Zora Bridge *Ne;ez Yihma Shrine *Dah Hesho Shrine *Eagus Bridge *Owlan Bridge *Central Tower *Hyrule Field *Carok Bridge *Zalta Wa Shrine *Ridgeland Tower *Gorae Torr Shrine *Akkala Tower *Ze Kasho Shrine *East Sokkala Bridge *Tarrey Town *Katosa Aug Shrine *East Akkala Stable *North Akkala Valley *Spring of Power *Akkala Span *Wetland Stable *Kaya Wan Shrine *Hyrule Ridge *Bottomless Swamp *Riverside Stable *Hila Rao Shrine *Mabe Village Ruins *Bosh Kala Shrine *Wahgo Katta Shrine *Lake Kolomo *Faron Gtasslands *Pumaag Nitae Shrine *Zonai Ruins *Lurelin Village *Faron Tower *Guchini Plain *Ka'o Makagh Shrine *Highland Stable *Taobab Grassland *West Necluda *Fort Hateno *Mount Lanayru *Naydra Snowfield *Sacred Ground Ruins *Rota Ooh Shrine *Outskirt Stable *Monya Toma Shrine *Hyrule Castle *Princess Zelda's Study *Hebra Tower *Rin Oyaa Shrine *Snowfield Stable *North Tabantha Snowfield *Tabantha Tower *Tanagar Canyon *Shae Loya Shrine *Tabantha Bridge Stable *Ancient columns *Washa's Bluff *Tena Ko'sah Shrine *Rito Stable *Rito Village *Warbler's Nest *Akh Va'quot Shrine *Sanidin Park Ruins *Lanayru Road - East Gate *Rucco Maag Shrine *Spring of Wisdom *Jitan Sa'mi Shrine *Ya Naga Shrine *Hylia Island *Foothill Stable *Mo'a Keet Shrine *Eldin Tower *Southern Mine *Goron City *Shae Mo'sah Shrine *Kaepora Pass *Trims Bridge *Outpost Ruins *East Post Ruins *Proxim Bridge *Zuna Kai Shrine *Wasteland Tower *Jee Noh Shrine *Kara Kara Bazaar *Kay Noh Shrine *Gerudo Dessert Gateway *Shee Vaneer Shrine *Shee Venath Shrine *Kolomo Garrison Ruins *Lake Kolomo *Quarry Ruins *Katah Chuki Shrine *Lake of the Horse God *Malanya Spring *Spring of Courage *Lake Floria *Shai Utoh Shrine *Lakeside Stable *Floria Bridge *Lurelin Village *Yah Rin Shrine *Kah Yah Shrine *Muwo Jeem Shrine *Shae Katha Shrine * Category:Zelda Games